The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to 3D imaging and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to devices and methods for generating a three dimensional (3D) imaging dataset of an object.
A 3D image can be reconstructed from a set of two dimensional (2D) images. It is the reverse process of obtaining 2D images from the 3D object.
The essence of a 2D image is a projection from a 3D object onto a 2D plane, wherein the object depth is lost. The 3D point corresponding to a specific image point is constrained to be on the line of sight. From a single 2D image, it is impossible to determine which point on this line corresponds to a 3D object point. If two or more images are available, then the position of a 3D point can be found as the intersection of two projection rays. This process is referred to as triangulation. The key for this process is the relations between multiple views which convey the information that corresponding sets of points must contain some structure and that this structure is related to the poses and the calibration of the camera image sensor.
Many existing systems for constructing 3D models are built around specialized hardware, such as stereo rigs, resulting in a high cost devices.
Thus, it would be highly advantageous to provide compact, cost effective devices and methods for generating an imaging dataset of objects that will allow reconstruction of fully rotatable 3D image of the objects.